That which defines me
by scarlet.tearsx
Summary: A story that follows Lucy Heartfilia through an unsettling turn of events, revisits history pertaining to her, the Dragons and Celestial Kingdom whilst trying to maintain as much of a normal life as possible for someone who is a part of Fairy Tail! Set AFTER the Tartarus arc and before the current arc! Rated M for language and possible lemons later, will contain lots of RoLu
1. Chapter 1

Alright so I'm rather excited for this story, as you know my other stories are on hold, I haven't got much motivation for them and Uni is killing me but I just **have **to write this so I hope you guys like it :) Please let me know what you guys think, feedback is always welcome, just please be _nice _about it!

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima is god; the plot is mine though :)_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Lucy POV**_

You'd have thought by now that the blonde currently racing to catch up to her partner would be prepared for his erratic actions, that she would at least have gotten used to the fact he would find _something_ to fight no matter what kind of job they went on. She was far from it though, her breathing rapid, she chased the Dragon Slayer through the forest and into a large clearing, a clearing that was obviously newly made as a pair was surrounded by Vulcans. Letting out a curse she bit back the urge to complain about getting dirt on her new boots and placed a hand on her whip, the Salamander readying his attack when a burst of blinding light filled her vision, followed by a terrifying darkness that left the blonde calling out for Natsu.

It wasn't until she could see again that she realized who the pair was and levelled a glare at the pinkette, he could _smell _them, that's why he took off so fast. Clenching her hand around the strap of her bag she hit the grinning mage on the head with it.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! DID YOU REALLY DRAG ME INTO YET ANOTHER VULCAN FIGHT JUST SO YOU COULD SEE THESE TWO IDIOTS?!"

Ignoring the looks she got from the twins she watched as the grin turned into the sheepish smile he always wore when in trouble and she promptly turned her back on him. He would not be getting off the hook that easy.

"Aw come on Luce you didn't even have to do anything... Happy would've flown you away if it had gotten out of hand."

Suddenly furious she spun around, hearing an 'aye sir' cut off when he saw the dark aura emanating from her as she brought her fist down on Natsu's head. She may have been a little harsh on him but this was unacceptable.

"I'm not a civilian Natsu; I am more than capable of holding my own BUT YOU CAN'T JUST MAKE A DECISION LIKE THAT WITHOUT ME OR YOU COULD AT HE VERY LEAST WARN ME FIRST! IF YOU CAN'T INCLUDE ME IN THE DECISIONS THEN FIND A NEW PARTNER!"

Her words appeared to hit him like a slap and he took a few steps back staring at her in shock, of course she wouldn't be going anywhere, Natsu and Happy were her team, her family and she wouldn't leave them but Natsu needed to see his errors. Feeling bad for how hurt he looked she turned her head away when suddenly his arms were around her, the blue cat flying in to do the same as she looked down at them with a smile, their apologies coming out in unison.

"It's okay guys, you're forgiven, I just want to feel like part of the team and not a burden."

It was then that it was Natsu's turn to be angry, his apologies abruptly cutting off the second the words left her mouth and she winced at the upcoming argument she was about to get, one they'd had _many_ times before. The words never left his mouth though as a fist glowing with light punched him square in the jaw, sending him flying into the undamaged trees behind them, the blonde Dragon Slayer letting out a laugh as he raced after the now grinning Natsu, his hands alight with flames as the two began to fight. The distant sling of insults spurring the other on as they delve deeper into the forest.

Giving a shrug, her face full of amusement that soon fell as she felt a presence beside her, internally shying away from the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Of course, nothing was wrong with Rogue, or at least not _this_ Rogue, but it couldn't stop the feelings from arising with her. She tried to play it cool though, to act as though everything was as it was before she had known about his possible future self and the _fate _of hers and everyone she loved so dearly, _this was not that monster._ Her breathing hitched when he all but proved her thoughts, placing a hand on her shoulder with a soft smile on his face, she knew he'd heard her call them idiots and yet he was acting somewhat out of character, or at least that was the case from what she had heard. Out of the pair, Rogue was the strong, silent type, the on you'd read about in books that would be all _brooding and damaged_, the one who stole girls hearts and crushed anyone who got in their way. Sting on the other hand was a lot like her goofy teammate just with _a lot _more ego and better hair. So if Sting was living up to his reputation, why wasn't Rogue? Did he know? _No_, he couldn't.

"I'm sorry for calling you and Sting idiots, that was r_ude _of me."

"It's okay Lucy, you were actually right about Sting being an idiot."

Letting out a laugh she actually felt some of her tension ease and she smiled genuinely at the Dragon Slayer, if he was like this all the time or at the very least _kind _in his own way, maybe she would be able to go as far as calling him a friend. _Maybe. _Turning to face him she examined his face, he was all shadows, except for his skin which appeared to be a ghostly pale, paired with his eerily red eyes, he scar on the bridge of his nose reminded her that just like everyone else he too was not indestructible and impeccably human. She jumped as he cleared his throat, immediately realizing she had been staring as he raised an eyebrow in her direction, a blush staining her cheeks she quickly looked away, embarrassed for being caught doing what she almost always did with people. She studied them, examined their movements, their responses, even going as far to play _minor _experiments on Natsu and Gray to see if the facade of them always being fine was really as strong as they believed. There was nothing about Rogue that was familiar to her, nothing that she seemed to know or associate with anyone except possibly Gray, he had that pensive, always stuck in his own head look that Gray often wore but even then it was something more, his walls were up with everyone, everyone except possibly Sting and his Exceed. Speaking of which, where was she?

"Uh Rogue... Where's Frosch?"

Upon hearing the blondes words she noticed the _fear _in his eyes at the thought of his Exceed being missing, yet again, the gears appeared to tick over in his mind as if remembering the entire day. Backtracking all his thoughts until he relaxed his posture, the wall coming up on his expression once more as he shrugged at her answer, his tone calm with a hint of anxiety.

"She's back at the inn with Lector, Sting and I thought it was best they weren't anywhere near the Vulcans that were attacking the townspeople."

Nodding her head she was about to reply, in attempt to get to know him or simply to pass the time when a rather large rock flew into her side and she fell, attempting to grab Rogue to hold herself up but instead succeeded in pulling him on top of her, his face flushing the same colour as his eyes when she saw Natsu running into view, a scared look on his face as he realized how much he was going to pay for throwing that, even if it was at Sting. Groaning she attempted to roll over and realized the raven haired man was on top of her, appearing to follow her train of thought he immediately stood up, offering his hand to pull her up as he did. Muttering a quick thanks she tried to walk over to her idiot partner when she found herself gasping, one of her ribs was definitely broken. Shooting a glare at Natsu he came to her side and held her up right, making sure that she was in as little pain as possible, staying silent as he awaited the yelling that would be coming his way but instead, the blonde stayed silent, which was worse.

"I guess I better go get Luce home to Wendy now, I expect a rematch glow ball!"

With that the team made their way to the train station, leaving one slightly worried Dragon Slayer looking after them while the other simply waved with his signature grin on his face.

_**Rogue/Stings POV **__(slips into stings slightly)_

He watched as the pink haired man assisted his partner, her anger radiating off her as they stayed entirely silent, his dragon sense not being able to pick up on anything else except their fellow Dragon Slayers guilt, no doubt coming from the fact he had injured his partner. Turning his attention back to his friend, who was standing there with a look on his face that could only mean he was going to be asked fifty million questions while they made their way to collect their reward, he let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his dark hair, mentally preparing himself for whatever questions would be slung at him. The first one directed at him being the last question he was to expect.

"So blondie smelt kind of weird didn't she?" _Weird? _Well that was an odd question, not in the sense that his partner had found the time to even smell the Celestial Mage in detail but it wasn't often that someone smelt _weird_. Generally it was an aroma that simply suggested who the person was, it reflected their personality and current mood and while everyone had their own scent, some being more distasteful than others, none of them would have been considered _weird._

"I didn't take the time to smell her apparently, how did she smell weird?"

"She didn't smell like Natsu-san like she normally does... Yukino said that they're always together but I couldn't even smell him on her, his scent was blocked, even when he was holding her up, it's like her body was deflecting it... Y'know?"

Now that he thought about it, Sting had a point, Natsu had Lucy's scent all over him, a sign that the two were close and yet she had no sign of him or anyone else for that matter, it was _just _her and that was definitely _weird._ Returning his partners expression that was now full of concern, something like this would have been _nothing_ to them not so long ago, just another idiotic Fairy making stupid choices, it wasn't their business nor their problem and yet, they both appeared to feel a fierce need to help, to protect not only the girl but the man who had shown Yukino kindness when _anyone _involved with their guild deserved none. The team who had all but forgotten their indiscretions and even helped them become better people, simply by being in their presence, these Fairies would get their help or whatever else they required of them.

"You're right, come on we need to get the reward and go after them or at least contact Makarov. Gajeel may be able to know what it is if he's around them, I'm surprised that none of the other Dragon Slayers have been able to pick it up... Something's not right here Sting..."

With a nod of his head the blonde looked out the corner of his eye, he had known Rogue respected Fairy Tail but this seemed different, his tone held a purpose, an authority that it rarely did. What did his friend know that he wasn't letting on, clearly if it he did know he couldn't name it otherwise he would have but the determination in his eyes told another story, something he hoped would reveal itself soon. He couldn't place it but regardless it was not something they could take care of now and that meant he had to lighten the mood if not to just distract them both for the time being, it wouldn't do much to cease their thoughts but it could help.

"Y'know Rogue, if you like being in charge so much maybe you should take Guild Master off my hands... I hope you know Yukino is gonna go nuts if she realizes that I came with you on a job with you, considering 'The master is supposed to do paperwork and not put himself in harm's way... You must be more careful Sting-sama.' Honestly, you're better at paperwork, it _should _be your job."

With a roll of his eyes the Shadow Dragon Slayer was nudged with his partners elbow, the blondes cocky grin showing just how serious he was but also the fact he'd never give up such a role, he planned to make Sabertooth proud and Rogue knew that but it still managed to make his lips pull up at the edges. _Always trying to brighten a situation._

_**Lucy's POV**_

In the end Natsu had to carry her to the train station as gently as possible but even then every step he took was like he was contorting her insides, how on earthland did one broken rib hurt so much? It was lost on her, it wasn't like she hadn't been injured before and a broken rib was probably one of the more minor injuries she had received and yet it was causing her more than just _physical _pain. It wasn't until they got to the train station though that she finally realized the issue, her heart was pounding in her ears, her breathing ragged and faulting as she began to slip into a panic attack at the prospect of leaving, she _needed_ something. There was something here, in this town, something that would force her to stay until the ache left her. So clutching her side she stood up from the bench Natsu had deposited her on, ignoring the protests of Happy, and began walking in the direction her instincts told her to go.

She honestly had no idea what she was looking for or where she was going, though she did know whatever it was, was in a dark place, somewhere that had not been touched for a _very_ long time. She could distinctly hear Natsu chasing after her but she failed to care, it was hurting too much that the only thought in her head was completing her goal, she refused to stop and when she felt Natsu's hand pressing lightly on her wrist she ignored it and continued walking. Only stopping when he placed all his strength on her and spun her around so that she couldn't move and all the pain that had slowly been leaving her was rushed back, causing her to double over, her teammate's arms wrapping around her protectively as she spat her words at him.

"Natsu... Let. Me. Go!"

"Luce what are you talking about? You're in no condition to walk right now!"

It wasn't enough though, she levelled a glare at him that would have put the one earlier to shame, it was nearly worse than one of Mira's and yet he still held onto her, refusing to let her go, to let her relieve herself of the ache that was chilling her to the bone every second she was stopped. Letting out a wail she clung to him eagerly, if he wouldn't let her go alone then he'd be coming with her and she was resorting to something she normally wouldn't do but this was necessary, so she begged him.

"Please... Natsu I have to go this way... I don't know why, I just do okay? Come with me and you'll see."

That had his attention or at the very least his sympathies, he of all people should know that when your instincts were telling you to do something then you did it, regardless of how strange it may be, you did it because if you didn't; you'd regret it. So he simply nodded his head at her and she let out a sigh, of course he had one condition and that was for him to support her the entire way to wherever it was they were going but if that was the only thing he would be requiring then she'd give in and let him. Her goal was more important than her pride. So the two set off, Happy hovering curiously over their heads as the Fire Mage slipped his arm around the blondes waist, taking on most of her weight, and let her lead the way to their destination.

They walked for at least an hour, the feeling in her stomach pulling them towards the edges of town when suddenly it changed course, walking past a mansion that she had just been tempted to walk into without even announcing their presence and back into the middle of town, the entire time Natsu was patient with her, something he rarely was but he must have sensed that she needed him to be exactly that in this situation. It wasn't until both their stomachs growled that she allowed him to convince her to stop for food, _promising _that they could resume their search as soon as they were done, which seemed to keep the ache that had threatened to come back at bay for now. Whatever was happening, she was close, she would soon figure out whatever the hell was happening to her and why she had been drawn to its presence and finally when her hunger was satisfied for now and had Natsu and Happy's food wrapped to go, she was all but running out of the tavern they had slipped into.

Running for another block she came to a stop in front of an inn, it was nice enough for a Mage to stay in for a short time but she had no intention on booking a room. The object of her goal was in there somewhere and she was going to find it, so with Natsu hot on her heels she walked in and straight up the stair case and banged on a door near the end of the hall. There was no response at first and after hovering for another thirty seconds she was about to simply walk in when it was swung open by the same man who had been on top of her earlier that day.

_"Rogue..?"_

* * *

_N.B: Kay I know what you're __**probably **__thinking and let me assure you here, the reasoning behind Lucy being pulled there was not anything to do with Dragon Slayers, mating OR anything to do with a ship for that matter, you'll find out more next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you all liked the first chapter! I know it's a bit weird having Lucy walking around with a broken rib, it would definitely be incredibly painful but you'll begin to understand why in this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima is god, the plot is mine though :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Recap:**_

_Running for another block she came to a stop in front of an inn, it was nice enough for a Mage to stay in for a short time but she had no intention on booking a room. The object of her goal was in there somewhere and she was going to find it, so with Natsu hot on her heels she walked in and straight up the staircase and banged on a door near the end of the hall. There was no response at first and after hovering for another thirty seconds she was about to simply walk in when it was swung open by the same man who had been on top of her earlier that day._

_"Rogue..?"_

**Lucy's POV**

Her face screwed up in confusion, why had her instincts lead her to the Twin Dragon Slayers hotel room of all places? She noticed his small exceed companion clinging to the back of his leg as his blonde partner peered over his shoulder at her, her own partner doing the same to the Shadow Dragon Slayer. In answer to the numerous questions in her head, her eyes transformed to a brilliant silver and she let out a gasp of surprise before her vision faltered and suddenly she was being engulfed by shadows, them working their way through her body from the inside as she began to choke, her broken rib only worsening the pain as fear ran through her body. She could hear both Rogue and Natsu calling to her, their voices faint as she clutched at her throat but their bodies were still out of sight though she was aware that she was now moving, whether she was being carried, led or just walking off on her own she had no idea but she was definitely going somewhere.

"Lucy?"

"Luce what's wrong?!"

The voice's rang out through her head, doing nothing to help the feeling of her drowning in darkness, seeing a flicker of light she ran towards it, the shadows dying down as she clutched onto something for dear life. Gradually the shadows began to fade bit by bit with every second that she was in contact with the unknown object that, that was moving? Shaking her head once more she let out a scream as she collapsed, her eyes turning back to their normal colour as a solitary face came into view before everything fell away. What had he done to her?

**Rogue's POV**

Of course he had smelt the other Dragon Slayer and Lucy around for a while now and was curious as to what they were still doing in town with the blondes current physical condition, he had brushed it off as nothing though, if they were staying then he would more than likely smell them around, that is until a loud knock sounded at their door. Brows furrowing he wondered if something urgent had come up, the rapid breathing and banging had his defences up with worry, something was off. When he finally regained his composure, he walked over and opened the door fully, taking in the sight of a very out of breath Celestial Mage, Natsu and Happy standing just behind her, his arms around her waist as if holding her up.

_"Rogue..?"_

Her tone held a question and her expression told that she was just as surprised to see him standing on the other side of the door as he was to see her, smiling softly his mouth opened in reply when he saw her pupils dilate, the colour silver leaking out of the centre until it had transformed her eyes into a shimmering Galaxy. Standing there in shock, his partner shooting out a curse in question to what the girl was doing while the Salamander stood there staring at her in fear, clearly this was not something that happened often. Moving to the side he gestured for the pink haired man to bring her inside, worried that whatever was happening would draw too much attention, when the girl in question let out a gasp of air and a gurgling sound came out of her throat.

"Lucy?"

"Luce what's wrong!?"

He and the Salamander asked their questions in unison, as he made no time in picking her up gently as possible and carrying her into the room, laying her on the bed as Sting walked over to her side in attempt to pick up her scent like earlier. The pale colour of his expression had the Shadow Dragon Slayer freezing in his place as Natsu screamed at them to help her, the exceeds huddling together out of fear as the blonde began convulsing on his bed. Hand to her throat she sat up straight, as if a forced automatic action, something inhuman and she ran at him, her hand closing dangerously tight around his wrist for a brief moment before she relaxed and he realized what Sting had smelt, her body was full of darkness, full of shadows. Arms coming around her protectively, knowing full well what the darkness could do to a person, she let out a breath and collapsed, an ear piercing scream sounding through the hotel room as her eyes returned to their normal colour and she fell into unconsciousness.

Staring down at the blonde full of fear, he wasn't able to breathe again until he noted the slow rise and fall of her chest and carried her to the bed she was previously lying on, turning as he finally saw the scene around them, Natsu and Sting stared at him with their mouths agape whilst Happy cried over Lucy's sleeping figure, Frosch and Lector attempting to comfort him.

"Natsu... Has that ever happened before?"

The Fire Dragon Slayer simply shook his head, too taken back to speak coherent sentences when his blonde partner spoke up beside him.

"I'm telling ya, it has something to do with Blondie smelling funny..."

"What do you mean? Luce smells like she always has, like strawberries and vanilla but now _his_ scent is all over her too."

The venom dripping in his voice caused Rogue to back up slightly, it was not his magic that had attacked her but he had recognized the smell and clearly it was familiar to all three of them but it was not him. Staring at the blonde on the bed the hairs on his neck stood on end as a growl sounded through the room, directed at his partner who currently had his face nuzzled into Lucy's hair.

"Calm down would ya... He is right though Rogue, aside from her own your scent is the only one on her..."

He watched quietly as his friend slipped away, Natsu stiffening at his words, and tried to think of an explanation. They hadn't been his shadows attacking her but his scent was on her, of course it would be possible that he carrying her to the bed would have made his scent more prominent but if that were the case why wasn't Natsu's scent all over her?

His thoughts cut off abruptly when he heard Lucy speak, her eyes were wide and once more full of silver as her voice took on another. Someone was using her to speak for them.

"Ryos, protect the girl. The slayers will be either her survival or undoing; do not take this lightly my son. Soon she will hold them all."

His father's voice rang through the air and the Dragon Slayer fell to his knees, Skiadrum was dead and he had seen him fly off with the others and fade away but there was no doubt that the voice had belonged to him. Faintly he could hear Natsu checking on Lucy while a very blurred Sting crouched in front of him trying to get his attention. Nothing would work though, his mind repeated the words over and nothing became clear to him other than the fact that thanks to his father's words he would now be there for a girl he barely knew whenever she needed.

**Natsu's POV**

To say the pink haired boy was shocked would've been a severe understatement; he now lay beside his best friend, Sting still trying to get Rogue's attention as he himself considered what on earth was going on. Lucy was his family, Sting and Rogue were kind of like step brothers to him considering they all had Dragon parents and yet not one had thought that they could all be connected through unspoken history. It was clear Rogue had no idea what was going on, his reaction was too earnest for him to have known anything, Sting looked just as shocked as his partner, the Exceeds were all sharing worried looks amongst each other and Lucy was still sleeping. She couldn't have known anything though, her eyes and magic levels screamed abnormal before her trance wore off.

Letting out a sigh he turned to face the blonde, playing with the ends of her hair while he waited for her to wake up. Something big was about to be set in motion and he would do whatever he could to help her, if Dragon Slayers were her survival then he would be right there protecting her but from what? Fairy Tail was capable of defeating many threats but something that involved all of the Dragon Slayers would be difficult and that was only if they could get Cobra to cooperate. According to Erza he was now a part of Crime Sorcière but that didn't mean he'd cooperate willingly.

His mind began to flash back to when he was told of what happened, Lucy hadn't managed to reach him in time but the Metal head had. Apparently Luce had begged Gajeel to find him and come back, at least for a day to see everyone and he had begrudgingly agreed once he was told about his best friend's current state...

_**Flashback:**_

He walked with Gajeel in silence the entire way back, stopping at the edge of town he found all the guild members arguing with each other. Face screwing up in confusion as his ears picked up words of disbanding or going their own ways before he slammed a flame engulfed fist into the side of a tree.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?! Fairy Tail can't disband. We are nakama and if you can't take it anymore Gramps then give guild master to Sparky but don't abandon us."

The guild was silent as they all stared at him, Lucy moving to stand beside him with tears running down her face, the anger that was there dulling before it hit him how broken everyone was. Shaking his head he raised his voice so everyone could hear.

"This is FAIRY TAIL, we don't give up because we're going through shit, we don't turn our backs on our family because we hurt. I know you all think I'm some idiot who doesn't pay attention, more muscle than anything else but I need you guys. We all need each other, especially now, because without each other we're not the best anymore, we make each other strong in every way possible. Only cowards turn their backs on family."

Beside him he felt Lucy nodding, Erza placing a supportive arm on his shoulder as she nodded in agreement. Looking around he stared everyone in the eyes, noting as some of them looked away before Erza finally stepped up and spoke.

"I agree with Natsu Master, if this is too much for you then it may be time for you to step down and let Laxus take over. There is no need for you to push yourself farther than what you are capable of but we need our comrades."

At this Gramps hung his head, knowing they were right about everything. Not thirty seconds later though was his head up, a familiar grin on his face as he stared at them.

"Alright listen up brats, I'm not going anywhere, Laxus will begin training to take over as guild master when I say he's ready. Now go do something constructive without destroying anything!"

Everyone letting out a cheer he smiled at the moods having instantly brightened, all but the girl beside him, turning to face her curiously she put on her best fake smile and thanked him before drawing away.

"It's okay Natsu, you can leave now, I won't keep you any longer."

Shocked and a little hurt by her words he moved to touch her but hesitated when he noticed her lip quiver as her hand brushed against her keys. Confusing drawing in his features, he began to walk forward when a punch was thrown in his direction, a grinning Gajeel staring at him with his teeth bared. Instantly returning his grin he noticed the subtle flick of the others eyes to Lucy, a momentarily pained expression crossing his features before Natsu punched him across the clearing and into a tree. His best friend forgotten entirely for the moment, her reaction being brushed off as being angry at him for wanting to leave, that he didn't even notice her leaving.

**Natsu's POV **

Thinking about it now he felt an immense amount of guilt, she had clearly needed him, had something to tell him and he had brushed it off and what was worse, Gajeel appeared to know. Of course he had intended to ask her but after he passed out from fighting Gajeel, he'd woken up and left straight away, only getting back a few days ago and took up a job with Lucy, leading them to where they currently were.

Now she lay sleeping on the bed beside him, her heartbeat steady as he sat there worrying more than anyone could possibly imagine, whatever was coming they would stop. Losing his best friend was not an option, it simply wasn't.

His thoughts of all that could be to come came to a stop when the blonde began moving beside him, her movements shaky and her breathing laboured, from both her rib and the fact she was having a nightmare. Concern crossing his features he made sure that he was a small distance away from her when he extended his arm to wake her; he learnt not long after Phantom Lord incident that waking her in the middle of a nightmare would only get them both hurt if he wasn't gentle about it.

"Lucy? Luce come on wake up, it's alright, you're safe okay?"

Nothing.

He watched as nothing happened, she continued to toss and turn, her breaths coming out more ragged than before when the door was slammed with such a force that even he jumped, turning to face the idiot that was Sting he was about to hiss an angry remark when Lucy sat up with a fright, tears flowing down her cheeks as she screamed a name he wouldn't understand until she explained it later.

"LUPUS, NO!"

Instantly he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her protectively as she thrashed out at him, her fist connecting with his stomach before she realized it was him and relaxed, finally breaking down into him as she had done numerous times with her nightmares. It was one of the reasons he was always found at her apartment, he couldn't sleep knowing the girl who was like his little sister could be in so much pain, especially if she woke up alone.

They sat there for the longest time, the other Slayers leaving them alone as Rogue scolded his team mate for being so foolish as to slam a door at such a time, a smirk settling on the pink haired boys face as he did. The Celestial Mage that was now sitting up out of his embrace noticed the smirk and looked at him curiously, knowing that he could hear thing she could not and gave off a shrug followed by a groan of pain, snapping his attention back to her.

"Luce, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... W-hat happened though?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**I hope the wait wasnt too long for this chapter, you'll find some explanations about the previous chapter below! ^ ^ Please ignore any spelling errors, it's really late and I've probably missed things.**_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima is god; the plot is mine though :)_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Lucy's POV**_

Natsu had explained what had happened to her, in fact he had done so three times, and yet she couldn't even begin to fathom the entire situation. It wasn't as if she was stupid, she understood everything her best friend had told her but the _reasoning_ behind her acting in such a way was beyond her; she couldn't even remember most of it. Of course she couldn't forget the pain and fear of drowning in darkness or the fact _Rogue_ had been the one that helped her feel better but the one thing that was currently burnt in her mind was what had _attacked_ her. **Lupus.**

Brushing a hand over her keys she silently summoned Loke, the spirit appearing in front of her with worry all over his face. His usual greeting forgotten as he rushed forward to embrace her as gently as possible, he had felt all of her emotions that day and it clearly had effected him. So she ignored the three glaring Dragon Slayers and ran her fingers through her friends hair, a smile making its way to her lips before if would vanish and be replaced with a frown at her Lion's words.

"I'm so sorry Lucy... I failed you today, I wanted to help, I really did but all of our gates were sealed. I'm so sorry."

The words hit her like a slap to the face and she felt tears prick at her eyes for the first time that day, her body finally allowing her some release as she pulled Loke into a tighter hug, her head finding it's way to the crook of his neck. Out of everyone, Loke was who she was closest too, he was the only person who had the liberty of knowing _everything _and today she had caused him pain. It may have been a direct result of her own but she had still caused it and that was unforgivable.

"You have _nothing _to apologize for okay? I'm sorry for making you worry so much, I didn't mean to..."

Looking away from him with sad eyes she sucked in a ragged breath, her rib starting to hurt more than she wanted to admit, as she decided to finally just ask him her initial question and reason for summoning him. She had always just assumed Lupus was a story, that their constellation was just that and the magic was a myth.

"Uh, Loke? What can you tell me about Lupus?"

Clearly he wanted to argue with her about her earlier words but thought better of it and instead he laid back on the bed, his head resting on the blondes laps, and stared up at the ceiling as if he could see the night sky that now shined outside. No one spoke as they all waited for Loke to answer, the Dragon Slayers being even quieter than earlier, until the Lion finally let out a sigh and sat up, pulling his master onto his lap as he did. Lucy, of course, was used to this behavior by now and considering how much he no longer trusted most humans, she didn't protest.

"Princess, Lupus is just a legend… An old tale that was given to us in order to give our existence purpose, anything I tell you regarding he or any of the other _Meteoric_ keys is a myth that holds no truth."

He looked at her with a fierce gaze, pressing the issue that the keys were not real, before she gave him a small nod of understanding to indicate she understood. If things added up though, she could no longer believe that Lupus was just a myth. Her mother had spoken highly of the Meteoric Keys, going into great depth about how detrimental they were to our world, but she had never once said that they weren't real, it was only when her father had told her that she finally lost interest in them.

" _Long ago_, when humans first inhabited the earth, there were gods who did not take lightly to insult and so when one of the highest of insults came upon one of their own they decided to smite the city it had came from. Among that town was a beautiful woman, supposedly the most beautiful of all women, who had been the reason for insult and so, she was strung up as sacrifice to the monsters ravaging the city. This woman was not like those who dwelled in the city however, when she found out the reasoning behind her sacrifice she stopped fighting and agreed to give her life if it were to save others, true selflessness for those who would kill her without question. She did not die though, a brave warrior saved her before her sacrifice could be completed and they fell in love, the pair disappearing to where no one could find, aside from the gods. They let them be for part of their lives, waiting until they believed that they no longer had reason to live in fear, and then struck the couple down. The male died a normal death, quick and relatively painless, while she held a much worse fate. Her love for him caused her to willingly take on his punishment, sacrificing herself so that his last moments could be as painless as possible,what the gods did not anticipate however was the womans heart. Your mother was right Lucy, the one magic is **love** and when Andromedea sacrificed herself for her Perseus, her magic blossomed even in death. That night the stars flew across the sky and exploded, they rained down upon the gods as Andromedea's body ascended to the heavens, her husband's body not far behind, as they took their place in the night sky. Death was permanent for Perseus, he possessed no magic and held no sacrifice, Andromedea remained though, her body now a Celestial being of immense power that she used to **destroy **the gods who had taken her life from her. She, apparently, was the first of our kind, the origin of Celestial Magic but she was severely unhappy. Her husband was a star, a constellation that would shine on forever that she could not be with and with that in mind she experimented, using her powers to _create_ more like her and she succeeded. Ten Celestial beings now existed and for a short time they were happy, that is until they learned of humans and then they spent all of their effort trying to communicate to no avail. Finally Andromedea had enough of seeing her people suffer and found a solution, using a very unique spell she fused lacrimas together with her nine friends magic and then she fell from the kingdom, a blinding comet that hit the earth in scattered placed, her body turning to iron as she fell and inside each crater she created, last a Meteoric Iron Key. The keys were unbreakable and when used, the spirit tied to it appeared in aid of its new friend. Nine keys were created and they in turn created the Zodiac Keys. Andromedea now resides in the sky with her husband, the Meteoric Keys lost and us Zodiacs are all that remain, we have no superiors aside from our King…"

Everyone sat in silence as Loke spoke, his voice growing softer as his story came to an end, when Sting suddenly spoke up, a confused look on his face.

"Who the hell is Lupus then..? You didn't even tell Blondie about it!'

Shooting a glare at Sting the blonde felt Loke sighing in irritation as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, a frown settling on his features making it clear he wasn't comfortable speaking of this.

"Lupus is the spirit behind one of the nine keys created by Andromedea, he is the form of a wolf and specializes in Shadow Magic and Tracking Magic…"

At that everyone in the room perked up, the words shadow magic having the Dragon Slayers attention while the entirety of it captivated Lucy, her eyes wide as she turned to stare at Loke.

"Loke, what happened to the keys? What do the stories say about what happened to them?!"

Her sudden outburst had them all looking at her like she'd lost her mind, they were only stories after all, but she was staring at him with such intent that he simply sighed and answered her.

"Lucy, they're just fables, but if you must know they were scattered around the globe. It was said that the humans began to take advantage of them and therefore an unknown force took the keys and placed them in the most difficult of places, that way only those who were truly worthy could find them."

Eyes widening in both excitement and fear she tried to relive the events of earlier that day, it was all beginning to make sense, well aside from Rogue's Dragon taking over her body. Standing up she winced in pain and looked at Natsu apologetically, he would not like this plan.

"Okay, here's what is going to happen, Natsu, Happy, Rogue, Frosch and I will return to Fairy Tail, if that's okay. I'll need to speak with Master and Levy, as well as get healed by Wendy, and then Rogue and I will need to leave straight away. Sting, I need you and Lector to return to Sabertooth and fill in Yukino, just get her to ask her Spirits about the Meteroic keys and then when I call, bring her to Fairy Tail too. Got it? Alright, we'll leave for Magnolia at 6am _sharp."_

Staring at them all her voice radiated confidence and authority, something it rarely did, but there was no doubt in her mind that this was the right thing to do and yet they all stared at her dumb founded. Letting out a sigh, another wince coming to her face as her rib felt like it was worsening, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, any questions I can answer tomorrow at the guild and then Master will relay all information to Sabertooth. We will also have our Lacrima Crystals on us, so we can keep in contact."

Finally they all nodded, Loke returning to the spirit world to inform everyone of what was happening while Natsu went to book them a room, Sting and Rogue turning in for the night as she waited with Happy outside their door. They would soon be on yet _another _adventure.

* * *

_**Rogue POV**_

He watched Lucy and her Lion Spirit, the one she called Loke, conversing on the bed as if no one else was in the room with them. The sight made him envious, envious that the pair had such a close bond beyond anything he'd seen before, just another thing to on his list of things he wants. They were completely at ease with each other, best friends that had no bounds, he could tell that they cared deeply for each other.

Eyes scanning over them they rested on the Dragon Slayer standing from the bed, a grimace on his face as of the pair were upsetting him, were they a couple? Or possibly just both men were out for the blondes heart? Whichever it was he didn't know and he wouldn't meddle unless it effected his role in whatever was unfolding.

Not long after, the fresh scent of salt from tears still hanging in the room, did Loke start speaking, his tone neutral as if trying to hide all emotion from it to fool his master that it was indeed just a story, but she didnt appear to buy it. In fact the more he spoke, the more her interest appeared to grow, his mirroring hers, especially when they were told of Lupus' powers. They could've been the shadows they had smelt but why would a Celestial Spirit attack one of its own?

Before he could even begin to think about that however the blonde was giving them orders on what was going to happen, taking complete control and yet still asking for permission, the more surprising thing being that he and Lucy would be going off, _alone._ Something that dumbfounded him due to the fact they were practically strangers, he could hurt her or try something and yet she spoke with a confidence that gave off the idea she _trusted_ them. It wasn't misplaced in this instance, Sabertooth was turning over a new leaf and Fairy Tail, Lucy most of all now, had their full support but _she_ couldn't know that for sure but she was acting like she did.

From the looks of everyone in the room this wasnt something that happened often, Natsu looking positively pissed at the idea of being left behind while Sting just looked bored. He would do as she said, especially if it were to involve other Sabertooth members, he would need to be at the base. Finally they all played ways, he had offered to let her stay in the room until Natsu returned but she had refused, taking the Exceed and waiting outside instead while Frosch crept up to their bed she had been laying on earlier.

"Fro wants to come with Rogue and the odd lady!"

A small pat on her head and a light laugh soon had him scooping the little Exceed into his arms, Lucy had made a point to include Frosch venturing to Fairy Tail but not mentioned anything regarding after that, he wouldn't go without Frosch though. As much as he believed Fairy Tail would look after her, he refused to leave her behind, they were a package deal and while he didn't think it would be a problem the blonde would deal with it regardless.

"You will be with us the entire way as long as you _promise_ not to wander off."

A simple nod was given from the small frog cat before the pair climbed into bed, her curling into a ball at his side while he lay there contemplating the days events. His father's voice being the most memorable and the final thing he thought about before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_** Unknown POV**_

"Master, the girl has made first contact, her magic levels were beyond capacity just as the other ones were. Shall we move forward?"

The woman knelt before her master, her long dark purple hair scraping on the ground as she awaited their response. Her family had always served their master, there not being a time she could recall when she herself was not in his servitude. Her body and soul was _entirely_ dedicated to them, nothing would stand in their way this time, nothing would ruin their chances.

"No, Lucy Heartfilia is set to die, it has been foretold. Do not interfere, yet."

With that she watched as her master stood from their chamber, their exit coming fast as it always did, apparently it did not matter how many years she served them; they would always fear her. Her words left her, even though she was now alone, out of respect. One should always shoe their understanding to their superiors and she planned on doing just that, whether they heard her or not.

"As you wish."

Now standing she left the room, her exit taking her to a small town not far from Magnolia where she would await her orders, living out her days until then as a normal citizen aside from the one complication that was her feeding. She would not be able to do as she pleased on the towns people, however the one currently knocking at her for would be okay if she worked fast, so as she walked over to pull open the door, a clawed hand was skyway outstretched and pulling the unknowing teen to what could only be considered their untimely demise...

* * *

_**At Sabertooth**_

Her eyes scanned the job requests, all of them making her screw up her face in annoyance, the only request being of _a__ny_ value was the one that offered a Silver Key in a Town between Hargeon and Magnolia. Satisfied enough she snatched it up and went to write the details in the log, calling ahead to ensure no one else took the job before walking over and handing said log to the Memory Mage.

"Rufus-sama, I'll be leaving on this job now. Do tell our guild master when he returns!"

His nod at her had her walking out of the guild doors and on her way home to pack for her job, her Celestial Keys hanging securely on her belt.

* * *

**Formal Request**

**Teenagers missing from River Town.**

**Most houses are now left empty except for the elderly.**

**Please help us.**

**30,000 jewel reward + silver gate key**

* * *

**N.B: Sorry to leave it like that, I hope this was okay! Don't forget to review, it kind of spurs me on!**


End file.
